A tape feeder is known as a device of supplying electronic components in a component mounting device. The tape feeder supplies electronic components to a component absorbing position of a mounting head of a component mounting mechanism by pitch-conveying a carrier tape which holds the electronic components. As a method of continuing the component supply in succession without stopping the mounting operation, in the tape feeder, a tape splicing method is traditionally used which connects a new subsequent carrier tape (subsequent tape) to the trailing end of a preceding carrier tape (preceding tape) which is already attached. In the tape splicing method, it is necessary for an operator to perform complicated operations each time a supply reel is to be exchanged, and it is desired to reduce the operation load. Therefore, a tape feeder is used to which a subsequent tape is set in a splicingless way without performing the tape splicing operation as a new tape supplementing method (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the related art shown in Patent Document 1, at a tape insertion portion which is provided at the back end of the tape feeder, a tape conveying mechanism, which includes a sprocket which includes conveying pins which engage conveying holes of the carrier tape and an urging mechanism which includes a first urging mechanism and a second urging mechanism to urge the carrier tape to the sprocket, and which conveys the carrier tape by rotating the sprocket, is disposed. When the subsequent tape is to be supplied, the leading end of the subsequent tape is inserted between the preceding tape engaging the sprocket and the first urging mechanism, and entry of the subsequent tape is prohibited when the leading end of the subsequent tape abuts with the second urging mechanism. When the trailing end of the preceding tape passes the first urging mechanism, the subsequent tape engages the sprocket and can be conveyed to the downstream side.